Pussywillow
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sopranos fic. Read and respond.


Pussywillow  
  
Note: A Sopranos fan-fiction focusing on Sophie "Pussywillow" Zimmerman. Pussywillow has been dancing at the Bada Bing ever since she was unfairly laid off from her corporate position. She gives VIP dances to the guests of the Bing, but never sleeps with them because it is against her code of ethics. When a customer forces himself upon her, she screams for help. Silvio and Paulie hear her cries for help and deal with the miscreant accordingly (and killed brutally). Sophia is dumbstruck but she thanks the two with a kiss on the cheek. The two vow to protect her and give her their cell number, saying if she needs anything to give them a buzz. Little does she know that they are notorious mobsters ! Warning: If under the age of 18, do not read this story. Content is of a violent and sexual nature and is not intended to be read by minors.  
  
"You mess with my family, you mess with me.", My quote, and often very true  
  
Chapter 1—Heaven into Hell  
  
Sophie Zimmerman was a hard worker who had found herself in a deplorable situation. She was lucky to be taken in by her best friend, Carla, who had known her since she was a little girl. Carla had an apartment and a spare bed and offered it freely to Sophie until she was able to get back up on her feet. Sophie, like Carla, was a true lady, but she had to find another line of work. Unfortunately, the only type of work she could find was dancing at the Bada Bing under the provocative name Pussywillow. Carla had heard of this, but wasn't upset at the choice her friend had made. Carla, as a true friend, supported Sophie and would keep Sophie's decision a secret from her inquisitive parents that lived on the south side of Jersey. At least they were far enough away not to know exactly what she was doing with her life.  
  
Sophie was a newcomer when it came to being an exotic dancer. She did give VIP dances to the customers that frequented the Bing, but she never slept with anyone. The only man her heart belonged to was her beloved Brit, Hunter. She was to marry him someday, and she was maintaining her virginity for him. Hunter knew about her profession as well, but he was also very encouraging and loved her no matter what Sophie did with her life. Hunter had a life of his own as an IT consultant and he helped Sophie as much as he could. Pretty soon, she could quit being a Bada Bing girl and return to getting better work. That is, until her entire life changed before her eyes one fateful night.  
  
It was a typical night at the Bing and Pussywillow had finished another dance out on the floor. All the men in the crowd loved her and there was one man in that crowd who wanted a VIP dance from her. She was all too happy to oblige, but she didn't know he was about to turn violent. The young man eagerly followed her into one of the many posh VIP rooms the Bing had and he secured the door. Casually he sat back and relaxed while Pussywillow danced for him. He was becoming physically aroused, but in the ultra-violet light, all that could be seen was Pussywillow's sparkling negligee.  
"Why don't you come a little closer dear ? I won't bite.", the young man said, tenderly. Pussywillow complied and walked closer to the man. He suddenly grasped her wrist harshly and twisted it behind her back. She could hear her bones begin to pop and the pressure was intense. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.  
"Listen, you little whore. I came here for one reason and one reason only. If I don't get the satisfaction I desire, hell...I'll force it out of you. One f&$#ing way or another, one of us is going to end up screaming.", the man said. He began ripping at her clothes and dropped his trousers. Pussywillow knew she was in trouble and began screaming at the top of her lungs. She prayed that this jerk wouldn't rape her and that her screams would send someone rushing up to help her. For the moment, she had to continue fighting back and struggle if she had any hope of escaping this brute with her honor intact. Chapter 2—An Unlikely Cavalry  
  
"Keep on fighting, you little minx ! If it's one thing I enjoy, it's a good challenge.", the man said, reaching for Pussywillow's underwear and starting to rip it off her body. At that moment, two shadowy figures burst through the door and the customer let her loose. The lights came on and she saw who the two men were. Although she didn't know these men personally, they looked extremely powerful and intimidating. The customer she had almost been brutalized by had been caught literally with his pants down, and frustratingly put them back on at that moment, boxers and all. "Who the hell are you ?", the young man asked, his green eyes narrowing.  
"None of your f#$ing business. Who the hell do you think you are trying to harm this pretty lady ?", Paulie asked. Silvio had placed his jacket on Pussywillow to cover her bare breast that had been exposed by the now enraged customer.  
"Why can't I have my fun ? That's why I came here. Surely you two know how it is, I mean...", the man began to plead his case. He wasn't getting any sympathy from the guys with guns.  
"If you take one more step, mother f$#%er, I'll plug you right here and now.", Silvio said, keeping Pussywillow close to him. They were going to do anything in their power to keep Pussywillow safe from her would-be attacker. Unfortunately, the honey blonde wasn't going to listen to either of the gun-toting men. Without blinking, the two had shot the young man in cold blood, once in the heart and once right between the eyes. The young blonde lay in a pool of his own blood, pale and rigid from the onset of rigor mortis. Pussywillow was shocked that the two mobsters had killed the young man so heartlessly. For a while, there was a pregnant silence, and then the two men began to talk to Pussywillow. She had told them that she no longer wished to be a part of this kind of life and that she was preparing herself for a new life. Paulie and Silvio introduced themselves, but didn't tell her what kind of business they were involved in. They offered her their cell number, a good sum of money and their word that they would always be nearby if she needed them. She repaid them with a gracious kiss on the cheek and was escorted generously home by Paulie and Silvio.  
  
Chapter 3—A Life Under Oath  
  
Oddly enough, Sophie hadn't been traumatized by the unfortunate death of a customer at the Bing. It had been weeks since she had worked there and she was working with another corporate firm and making enough money to have a home of her own. She was living with her fiancé and would be married to him in a couple of more months. Her friend, Carla had stayed in touch with her and would be her first bridesmaid. Her life had forever changed in other ways, however. One day, she had gotten a call from guy named Uncle Junior.  
"What is this all about, Sir ?", she asked, curiously and tenderly.  
"Remember what happened 5 weeks ago ?", Junior replied.  
"Yes. Why do you ask ?", Sophie said.  
"Forget it ever happened. All you need to know is that the guys and I will protect you if you should ever need protection. Count on that. All we, I mean I need to know is we have your word that you forget what happened on that night.", Junior said.  
Sophie wasn't about to argue with this man, so she agreed to his proposition.  
"I know you'll be getting married soon. We'll be at the wedding. That's all you need to know.", Junior said, hanging up the phone. Sophia hung up the phone herself and knew she had written a contract verbally. It could only be nullified by the death of contract writers. In the other room was Hunter, Sophie's husband to be.  
"Who was that on the phone, sweetheart ?", Hunter inquired.  
Knowing that she had to keep her lip zipped on the matter, Sophie was quick to answer in the best way she knew how, telling a white lie. "Nobody you would know.", she said, knowing the answer held true for Hunter. She wouldn't want him to know these cold-blooded killers anyhow. Yet, she knew they had hearts. They wouldn't have come to her rescue if they hadn't had the gentleman spirit within them.  
  
Chapter 4—Just A Friendly Spat  
  
It was the day of Sophie's wedding. She would no longer be Sophie Zimmerman, but Mrs. Suffolk. It would take some time to become used to that name and married life, but she knew she would adapt to it soon. She was blithely looking forward to the most important day in her life. The mood could be described as sublime, but she had no idea that this mood would be disrupted after the wedding.  
  
Everything was going along swimmingly at the reception. Sophie's parents had appeared to support her and meet Hunter for the first time. Carla had caught the bouquet, and her boyfriend had 'coincidentally' caught the garter. It seemed that another wedding would be happening later in the year, because sparks were already flying between Carla and her hunk Ross. Suddenly, the lovey-dovey mood had been shaken. Two guys who had been drinking far too many martinis were beginning to argue. The focus from the happy bride and groom had switched to the two arguers.  
  
The two men were from different "families", and Sophie recognized them. She had seen them when she had been working at the Bing. They were shouting profanities at one another and throwing punches at one another. Then, the larger one pulled out a gun.  
"Where are your balls now ?!", the obese man yelled.  
"We don't need any deaths here. Put the gun away...", the other said, trying to talk some sense into his friend.  
"You're a chicken sh#$ just like I thought you were. Figures.", the thinner of the two said, putting his gun in his holster and laughing.  
"No hard feelings though, right ?", the thin man finally said, offering his hand to the fatter. The obese man laughed, taking the other's hand and they ambled in a very wobbly fashion out of the building.  
  
Just when Sophie thought she could return to dancing with her beloved, Silvio and Paulie had to "check up" on her.  
"Did those two smucks try anything ?", Paulie questioned.  
"No. They were about to fight, but they resolved it.", Sophie answered, smiling sweetly.  
"That's what I like to see, a beatific smile.", Silvio said, chuckling lightly.  
Silvio gave her a firm pat on the behind and she gasped lightly.  
"You moron, she's a married woman !", Paulie whispered in his ear.  
Silvio looked chagrin and followed Paulie out of the room. The two simply laughed at what had happened and didn't make a big deal out of it.  
"Dear, who were those guys ?", Hunter said, sounding quite concerned.  
  
"Just some old friends. No need to worry.", Sophie responded. Hunter agreed and took his wife by the waist to dance with her again. The pleased couple danced for hours on end until they entertained their guests with some karaoke. The two sang ballads that they had adored during their time dating and falling deeply in love with one another. They had a feeling that they would be singing these songs for the rest of their lives. The new lives they would be entering into would be different, and at times challenging, but as long as they were together they would meet the challenges that came their way.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the couple grew closer together in their new home, Hunter and Sophie had settled down and had a family of their own. They had two children, Rachel and Timothy. A cute fluffy Bishon Frizee also became a part of their family. They called him Pierre. Rachel and Timothy loved their little puppy and also relished going to school. They had only just started grade school but they were already doing very well in their classes. Of course, the occasional call from Sophie's 'old friends' came in, asking about her and the children. Not only would they make certain Sophie was safe, but they made it a point to keep the whole Suffolk family from harm. Whether they liked it or not, they would always be a part of this life although they weren't involved with the shady side of it.  
  
Sophie's best friend Clara had excellent news for her. Ross had proposed and they had set a date for the near future for their wedding. Sophie was overjoyed for her best friend and knew that she would be happy with her boyfriend, Ross. They had only started dating since last year and they seemed to have been meant to be together. Of course, Carla and Ross didn't know about Sophie's attachment to the Mafia, and they never would. She didn't want them to become involved in the intricacy and confusion that all of that entailed. Stress was always there, underlying everything else, but it never really appeared. Sophie was unaffected by it, however. She knew she would be protected, and her entire family as well. She couldn't allow fear to have control of her. She never had, and she never will. As long as she had love in her life, her friends by her side and her unshakable faith, there was nothing that could ever defeat her.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 28, 2004 


End file.
